blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackhole Message
The blackhole message (or the future warning) was a warning created by Gale Wing XIV after the events of April 16 through 18th occurred with disastrous results. It was put into the mind of Digamma -No. 03X-. It is also the name given to the plan concocted by Gale XIV. Information Mystery The Blackhole message is named as such by Digamma during a period where she was rendered unconscious. The message, obviously corrupted, could only say the following; When this was brought to Gale Wing XIV's attention, he was forced to take an interest in Digamma, retrieving her at the end of Calamity Reborn. The next day, during Intertwined Fate, he wasn't able to figure out how to extract the message, thus leaving him and Digamma at an impasse. However, his work managed to restore some of the message, removing much of the static between words. It now said; Gale XIV decides to prepare for April 18, which was only tomorrow. However, during preparations, he encountered a figure that looked like himself. The two fought, only for the imitation to retreat via teleportation, thus leaving Gale without a way of following. This had to be put on hold while the second invasion of Kagutsuchi by the Raven Forgers. During the epilogue, Gale finally cracks the message open, revealing it to have been made by his Bracelet of Time. It's a message in his voice, saying the following; The rest of the message, heard by Gale in between Intertwined Fate and Continuum Error, details the overarching plans of the Gale XIV of a previous timeline, which involve allowing for changes to history to occur by his hands. This was approved by the Bagirt Dimgirta, which would've otherwise returned things to the way they were. The original Gale XIV also involved himself into the lives of select individuals who had the ability to make changes for the better. He became a friend and mentor to Kiba Soavate early into his life outside the facility, allowing him to mold him from a man stuck in a rut (as the original Kiba was) into a man who could do what's necessary to save the world. He was the one who corrupted Digamma and put the blackhole message into her mind, and also allowing her to keep the memory of her appearance, so that she'd look for the Gale XIV of this timeline and so that he'd be forced to take an interest in her and the blackhole message inside of her. He chose Digamma because of the Stigmata Effect that resided inside of her, which would resolve Gale XIV's problem involving Ark Wing. He also accidentally brought the Lilin of the original timeline with him, the man called Ike Ceres, which caused Second Impact. However, despite the amount of death that occurred as a result, this happened to bring Lilin into Kiba's life, acting as a friend who could be around Kiba. He also brought Izayami Keiru into this, acting as an oracle and mentor to Charile xi Babylonia and as the origin of the True Key of Twilight legend, so that Charile (a capable fighter needed for the fight against the Continuum Error) could be around willingly to help during the three days. Consequences Gale XIV was left in shock, but needed to keep the information to himself. This information would not come out until the end, where Gale XIV and his original counterpart meet with the Bagirt Dimgirta to reveal the plan. The plan was a success, with Kiba defeating the creator of the Continuum Error and ending the problem. However, during this, the original Gale XIV ends up fatally wounded. Instead of accepting aid, he plans to die, content with the fact that everything has changed for the better. The two agree to have the original's memories transferred to Gale's mind, so that the original timeline isn't just forgotten. Intention of the Message Gale Wing XIV's intention with the message and his overarching plan was to given agency to the main players involved in the events during the time between April 16 and April 18. It was to give a second chance to those who, because of the original circumstances, never reached their full potential. For example, Kiba, in the original timeline, because he never was given any hope to recovering Vieral Soavate, he ended up being someone who fell into despair, so that, by the time of the three days, he was actually one of the first casualties. Digamma was stuck as a Murakumo, unable to control herself because the Murakumo programming instilled into her mind prevented her from taking control. She died as well. The plan was meant to give all of these people the hope of a second chance, but within reason. For example, there was nothing in place for people like Forte or Ixa or Vier Mercury or any of the others to appear after April 16, because either their effects are negligible, they were never involved in the original timeline, or, in the case of Ixa, they never existed. Gale XIV could not plan for that because it never happened that way. As such, the plan's control over the outcome of these events became more muddied as the three days went by, as it could not account for the many variables and people and situations that could easily cause the plan to go off the rails and fail. The effects of the plan spread far and wide within the King of Braves Timeline; the story arcs of Kiba, Lilin, Gale XIV, Digamma, Ark, and Charile are such examples of the effects the plan had. Without it, Kiba would have never risen up to become the King of Braves, gotten back Vieral, and eventually father Blue. Lilin would've never gotten involved and would've grown up in the apocolypse that was left behind. Ark would've died due to it being the only option (due to knowledge of the Stigmata Effect not being known at the time). Digamma would've never been freed of the prison she had been put into for her whole life. Results The blackhole message set the stage for the entire timeline to take form, ultimately informing its fate. Due to how it overrided the preplanned fate proposed by the Horsemen of Fate, they would later be forced to get involved. This led to them dying, and ended with the destruction of the timeline and the creation of its replacement, the Walpurgisnacht Timeline. Trivia *The message was named after the song ''Black Hole Message'' from Kamen Rider Black. Category:Concept Category:King of Braves